


Unspoken Words

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, it's just lavi trying to say something for tyki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Ketika lidahnya mengkhianatinya, Lavi baru sadar bahwa beban kata-kata memang seberat dunia dan isinya./ RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 3





	Unspoken Words

**_Unspoken Words_ **

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan batin.**

**_Warning_ ** **: _boys love_ , OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, Lavi mulai ingin berkata-kata.

Namun, setiap kali Lavi mencoba melakukannya, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah tercekik. Seolah ada tali kekang yang mengikat lehernya, menahan vokalnya untuk meluncur secara bebas. Kadang, dadanya pun terasa tertindih. Rasanya seperti: sebuah batu besar baru saja diletakkan di atasnya.

_Sesak._

Ia tak mampu bernapas, kendati lajur pernapasannya bekerja sempurna.

Padahal, dulu ia mencibir, merasa bahwa pujangga terlalu mengada-ada soal ‘kata-kata jauh lebih berat daripada gunung sekalipun’.

Lavi baru mengerti sekarang; bahwa semua itu bukan sekadar omong kosong.

.

.

Yang Lavi ingin ucapkan sebenarnya kelewat sederhana—bahkan terdengar sepolos permintaan balita.

[ _Jangan pergi._ ]

Namun, Lavi tak pernah berhasil mengucapkannya.

Pemuda itu menggemelutukkan giginya, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada _suit_ hitam mahal yang Tyki kenakan, menahan yang bersangkutan untuk melanjutkan langkah. Pria di depannya geming, menunggunya kembali bersuara.

“Jangan …,” kalimat si pemuda berambut oranye terputus, sambungannya tenggelam dalam lautan gejolak yang tak ia mengerti.

Kenapa? Kenapa berkata-kata saja sesulit ini?

[ _Jangan pergi._ ]

Dua kata itu sudah di ujung lidah sang penerus Bookman, hanya tinggal dilepaskan; divokalkan oleh suara.

Namun, sampai satu menit setelahnya, Lavi tak pernah mampu melakukannya.

( _Katakan._ )

Perintah itu berulang kali terngiang di kepalanya. Tetapi, sebanyak ia menitah, semakin besar dinding yang mencegah si pemuda berkata.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kata-katanya selalu tertahan di kerongkongan? Kenapa selalu ada duri yang melilit lehernya dan mencegahnya buat mengucapkan kalimatnya? Kenapa lidahnya sebegini mengkhianatinya dan enggan mengucapkan apa yang telah tersusun rapi dalam kepalanya?

_Sesak—ia hampir tak mampu bernapas._

Padahal kalimatnya teramat mudah, tetapi kenapa ia tetap tak mampu menyuarakannya?

[ _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian. Jangan menghilang dari pandangku. Jangan ke tempat di mana aku tak bisa mengamatimu. Jangan pergi—_

_—Tinggallah di sini (denganku)._ ]

“… jangan …,”

[ _Jangan pergi—ke tempat di mana aku tak mampu meraihmu._ ]

Lavi tahu ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat serupa dalam berpuluh bahasa yang berbeda. Tetapi, kenapa suaranya tetap tertahan di ujung lidahnya?

Kenapa kata-kata ini terlalu berat buat disuarakan dari dada?

“… jangan seenaknya …!”

( _Apa sih?_

_Siapa juga yang seenaknya?_

_Padahal yang seenaknya aku, kan?_ )

“… Sial …,” Lavi melirih parau, kelewat terluka—karena ketidakmampuannya, karena kata-kata itu semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Cengkramannya mengerat, tak peduli jika nantinya _suit_ pria itu rusak atau kukunya bisa saja menembus kulitnya. “… kenapa, _sih_ … aku jadi begini … cuma karena kau …?”

_Sesak sekali._

_Tapi, kalau tak diucapkan, rasanya akan semakin sesak._

“Kau brengsek, Tyki ….”

( _Katakan. Ucapkan. Keluarkan._ )

[ _Jangan menghilang dariku._ ]

“Sial ….” Lavi merasakan air matanya tak lagi terbendung, meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi lantai. Suaranya serak, tetapi ia sudah tak peduli lagi. _Sesak, sesak sekali di sini—_

—tapi, kenapa kata-katanya masih tak bisa terucap?

.

.

_Aku cuma tak mau kaupergi, Tyki._

_Aku tak mau sendirian (lagi)._

_Aku tak mau ditinggal lagi._

_Melihatmu menjauh begitu melukaiku._

_Sesak._

_Aku tak mau itu._

_Waktu aku melihat punggungmu memudar dari pandangku, dadaku sakit—sakit sekali sampai rasanya tak bisa bernapas._

_Tapi, kenapa aku tetap tak bisa mengatakannya?_

Rasa tak ingin kehilangan ini …

… namanya apa, ya?

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jujur saya ngga tau bikin apa ini AHAHAHAHAHA /BUANG. Abis disuguhin transletan dj TykiLavi sama Kak Eju jadi krenyes krenyes hati saya ingin bergaram, yaudah joss langsung bikin fic ngga jelas WKWKWKWKWK /BUANG.
> 
> Imo sih, tapi aku pikir kalo di hubungan kayak gini, Lavi bakal jadi yang suka nahan-nahan kata-katanya. Bukan karena sengaja/menahan diri, justru karena dia ngga tau cara nyampeinnya gimana. Kayak, kalimat simpel gini udah tau harus bilang apa, tapi saking ngga pernah bilang kalimat semacam itu, rasanya jadi berat dan tau-tau ngomongnya lain wwwww :")) /EY. Mungkin, saking lamanya jadi penerus Bookman, akhirnya dia sendiri ngga sadar sama perasaannya. Makanya susah buat ngungkapin :")) /UDAH.
> 
> Yaudah itu aja hehe. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah datang dan membaca! Kalau ada yg mau cuap-cuap saya tunggu, lho! ;) Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
